Just Friends
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: A little one shot of Galinda and Boq at Shiz. Boq tells Galinda that he loves her, and it goes from there...


**Little one shot between Galinda and Boq. Boq does seem to get courageous at the worst of times, doesn't he? And Galinda's friends are just horrible.**

**Bubble**

"Galinda, I have something to tell you," piped up Boq during one of Dr. Dillamond's History classes as he tapped her shoulder politely.

Galinda tried to hide her groan, and turned around with a plastered smile on her face.

"Hi Biq! What's wrong?" she said trying not to look him in the eyes for fear of humilation if she did so.

"I'm in love with you, Galinda Upland!" he said rather loudly, and the whole class including Dillamond looked at him.

Galinda's eyes bulged, and her mouth hung open.

"You're what?" she stammered, her face turning bright red.

"I love you Ms. Galinda," he repeated his face in total idolization.

"O-oh," half-laughed Galinda, trying to keep her face serious.

"Don't you love me too?" asked Boq his eyes wide. The whole class was silent waiting for Galinda's answer. She opened her mouth to say something nice but to tell him no when Shen-Shen cut her off.

"HA! Yeah right, Biq. Tell him Galinda! He's such a lovesick loser," teased Shen-Shen as she and Pfannee broke out into hysterics as well as most of the rest of the class. Galinda stared at Boq whose face was heartbroken with apologizing eyes.

"Never-mind, I was just being stupid just like the lovesick loser I am," he muttered as his gaze turned to his shoes, and he fled the room in a hurry.

Galinda turned back around, her face red and tried to get Boq's face out of her mind, but she couldn't. She too, soon left the class in a hurry during the middle of a lecture from Dr. Dillamond. She felt so bad, and she just wanted to find Boq.

She found him slumped on a bench, and sat down quietly next to him. His stupid cap hid his eyes, and he sat there silent in his striped blue suit.

"Boq, I really am sorry about what happened in there," apologized Galinda really meaning that.

Boq didn't answer her, but she thought she heard him mumble something.

"Boq, I know you like me. But I don't have the same feelings for you. You're a great friend, but you'll be nothing more than that. I'm sorry," she said looking down at her shoes.

Boq took off his cap, and looked at Galinda. Her blue eyes did look sincere, and her red lips were in a sad smile. He guessed that she really did mean it.

He leaned closer to her, and she looked at him confused. Then he pressed his lips against hers, and let go after a few moments.

His mouth grew into a big smile, and he could not contain his excitement. He jumped off the bench, and shouted, "I finally did it! I kissed her!"

Galinda sat there, shocked and a bit amused at his reaction.

Finally Boq realized that she was still there, and sat back down on the bench.

"So… are you sure we're… just friends?" he asked trying to be sly but ending up making Galinda giggle just a bit.

Yes, I'm sure," said Galinda smiling at him, and getting up from the bench to leave.

"Wait, are you really sure? I could kiss you again!" cried out Boq desperately.

Galinda turned around, and smiled at him sweetly. She walked back over to him, and kissed him on the cheek gently.

"Yup," she said, "Just friends. I'm sorry Biq."

"Boq," corrected the munchkin glumly.

Galinda stared at him, her lips pressed together slightly.

"If it would make you happy, maybe we could go out to dinner tonight, just you and me," she offered.

He perked right up, "You mean a date?"

"A date as friends! Just friends!" stammered Galinda trying to make him understand the friend part of it.

"Ha-ha, I'm going on a date with Galinda Upland! HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHOM I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH? GALINDA UPLAND!" he shouted as he ran away from her with a big grin on his face.

Galinda just smiled and shook her head at him as he ran away.

Just then Elphaba walked over to Galinda, and grinned.

"You felt bad for him and told him that you would go on a date with him, am I right?" she said with a laugh.

Galinda rolled her eyes at her, "Shut up Elphie. I know you told me it was a bad idea. But I made a point to press that we are JUST FRIENDS," yelled Galinda hopelessly as she saw Boq running up to random students and pointed at himself, and then pointed to Galinda.

"Just friends, yeah like he's going to go around saying that," remarked Elphaba with a snicker.

THE END


End file.
